Midnight Train
by The Silent Protagonist
Summary: When a small town girl and a city boy love each other but refuse to admit it. Satou X Margery
1. Chapter 1

_Upon the lips of a city boy..._

"Water!" a shrill womanly voice cried from across the house rudely interrupting my focus. It woke me from a trance, a deep math related trance. I looked down at my desk where my opened algebra book and a half-empty piece of paper laid.

"Satou! I need water right now," the roaring voice echoed again. I picked up my book and sighed heavily. I walked down the hallway and her demands kept on getting louder and louder. It seemed like every time I stepped, my house screamed in pain. At the end of the hall, there was my living room. I looked around for the source of that shrill voice until my eyes glance upon golden threads glistening upon the couch. I took a few steps closer, and then like a waking grizzly, she drew her head.

She stared me down with her violet eyes through her glasses, I returned that glare with my own. "Margery-san, What do you want?" I asked sarcastically. I obviously knew what she wanted, nut I just wanted to hear her reaction.

"Satou, are you deaf?" she raised her voice, "I need water, I have a headache." She was rubbing her head in pain. I knew she was going to say that, he words always have a sardonic edge on them.

A dropped my book on the table and, out of pity, I went to pour her a glass of water. "You know, this wouldn't happen if you didn't drink all the time," I lectured her.

Besides her, her book shook around. "Hahaha! You should really stop preaching to her. She is, after all, my bottomless barrel, Margery Daw," the voice laughed until it was interrupted by Margery's vicious fist.

"Shut up Marco," the bottomless barrel replied. She took a drink of water and had an awkward glazed look in her eyes. I looked closely at them and saw the violas of her eyes coated with the dew of her glasses. Suddenly, the charm broke as her pupils turn to me."Hm? Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

I sighed for a bit; I wanted to look at them a bit longer. "Nothing," I responded. I reached from my math textbook, but them her hand came and snatched it away.

She opened my book and my homework fell out. She picked it up and snickered, "I thought you started your homework last night."

I sighed in shame, "I did but I really don't like math at all." She took my pencil out of my hand and scribbled around on my paper. I jumped up, "What are you-?"

"Just let me do it," she said with a haughty confidence which kinda seemed breakable at the sound of disapproval.

I sighed again and walked into the kitchen to get a soda. I popped open the can and wondered to myself why would she do my homework. Margery-san, I thought, would never do something like that. I thoughts were interrupted when she called my name. Whatever, Margery-san is really a curious character sometimes.

So I walked back in and saw the entire page completed. My jaw dropped; I was speechless. I ran to her and checked all the work and answers. It was completely finished. "Wow, impressive," I said as I continued to pan through my paper. Margery-san was sitting there with her "I told you so" grin. I turned to her out of curiosity and asked, "How are you so good at math?"

She poured herself more water and shook it around a bit. With her keen eyes, she boasted, "Well, unlike you, I'm just good with numbers." As I expected from Margery-san. Well that didn't matter, I'm finally done with homework just in time.

She resumed her dozing until she noticed a smudge on her glasses. A pulled a cloth from her coat. I observed carefully as she wiped her lenses back and forth with such precision. Then she noticed my stare and looked at me with her pure purple eyes. She gave a giggle and I turned bright red. "I'm..I'm still rather surprised that you can work math that well," I covered my tone.

She handed me my book. With her "Margery Daw" smile said, "You're late for school."

I looked at my watch; I'm half an hour late. I'm usually much more later than that, but her commanding yet gentle tone forced me out room. I walked slowly to the door but her cherry blossom aura, bathed with a bit of alcohol, forced me to turn around. After basking in it for what felt like an eternity, I heard her good-bye.

I was making my way to school but for some reason, I kept on thinking about that sassy banshee. I walked across Misaki bridge when I noticed something in my math book. I opened it up and saw her glasses cleaning cloth. Within the fibers, I know I saw her smile. I turned back to her direction and I swear: I could still smell that perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

_Was it my head or heart that beats?_

Across the halls, an unusual sound awake me from my hibernation. I peaked my head from the couch and looked around. My thoughts, fuzzy. I could barely focus. My vision was blurry as I scrambled around for my glasses. When I found them, I placed it on and the veil of blur was lifted and my vision was as clear as water.

My eyes fell upon the green book, my perverted companion. He was sleeping like a baby so I didn't disturb him at all. I poured myself a glass of water and followed the elegant echoes of that sound. I followed the hall and that sound caught me like a siren. When I reached the source, I peaked my head out slightly.

Someone was at the piano. It was Satou with his silver hair. It makes me want to clench and rip it off. But he was playing so elegantly. I didn't know he could play a piano, or that there was a piano here. I approached him and started him, "Wow such forte with the piano."

He jumped up from his seat and turned to me with puppy dog eyes. "Margery-san" he said with his thick Japanese accent, "when did you awake?" He gave me a guilty look which made me sigh with repulse.

I brushed off his question and asked him, "When did you start playing the piano?"

"Six or seven years ago," he replied. "I kinda taught myself."

I was surprised to say the least. Self taught, and with such experience. "Play a piece," I bluntly asked him. He followed my orders and turned back to his piano. With the precision of a surgeon, he played Beethoven and Pachelbel practically flawlessly. Besides Satou, there was only one person who I knew who can play with such skill. However, one thing was distinct with their playing style, as I observed, they both cross their hands constantly; both Satou and him.

After he finished Canon in D, he turned towards me and asked with his Japanese tone, "Margery-san, do you know how to play?"

I really hate that formality, "san." It creates a rift between us and prevent any closer relation. You won't see me "san" or "kun" someone. To create such a respectful tone could sever instead of mend.

"Margery-san," Satou said again. Apparently I was lost in thought. It took a bit to recollect my thoughts.

"Someone taught me a little bit a long time again," I answered, "but I don't have nearly as much skill as you do though."

He stood up and asked with that same damn accent, "Margery-san, I'd like you see you play."

Honestly, I only knew the basics but I couldn't tell him that, he was already welcoming me onto the piano. I sat down and Satou gave an eager puppy dog look. I brushed the keys of the piano and noticed its roughness. It seems that Satou really does spend much time on the piano.

I started to hit the keys here and there. The mixture was not as elegant as Satou. G, C, F, C, Whole, Quarter notes; no matter what I hit, it was all awkward. Satou looked at me with those open violet eyes. I got nervous under that stare, I couldn't lie any more: "Okay, I have nearly no experince with the piano," I confessed.

He sighed then sat besides me. He grabbed my hands, already on the keys, and guided them across the piano. "Hit this note with your pinky," he commanded. I did what I was told. "Now hit this note with your index." And thus I followed. After a few more demands, I began to play more eloquently and skillfully.

He gave me a blazing smile. "See it isn't that hard Margery-san," he complimented me with his Japanese tongue.

I started to fool around more and more with the piano. My eyes panned across the piano and noticed a bunch of picture frames. But one caught my eyes; it had a silver frame with a picture of a blond haired woman holding the arms of a child.

I held the frame and took a closer look at it. It was obvious that the boy was Satou but I had no idea who that woman was. Satou sensed my curiosity and answered my silent question. "She's my mother," he melancholily answered.

Hm, his mother. Ever since I've been here, I've never seen neither his mother nor father. I sighed and asked, "So where is your mother? I've never seen her."

He grew silent. I guess I hit a raw nerve. I hid my face in my palm in shame. But then he answered, "She always goes out and drink."

I rose my head again. I guess that's why he is so vigorous with temperance. Alcohol drifted him away from his parents. I sighed, "I guess your mother and I are pretty alike."

He shook his head and reassured me, "My mother gets drunk and vanished, but you get drunk but I still see you. You're always home, unlike her."

I stood there and thought for a while. He just compared me to his mother. No, more than that. He just told me that I'm better than his mother: I'm always there. I look toward him and he started playing again. Things started to clear up. Because his mother is always gone, he plays the piano for his entertainment.

"Satou," I called his name. He looked into my gaze and approached closer. But his eyes pulled me in as well. We both blushed intensely but my hand moved on its own. I pressed him away with my finger and said, "don't ever compliment me like unless I asked."

I got up and started down the hallway. I heard him sigh and start playing again. Heh, I guess I'm going to ask again sooner or later.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just incase someone didn't know, the title was an inspiration from the Journey song "Don't Stop Believing." In the story, I'll alternate point-of-views, as you seen in this chapter. Anyways, I liked the reviews, thank you very much. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Is it love?_

"Oga-chan, wait," I heard Tanaka echo through the halls as he was being pulled by Oga.

It was lunch call and I sat in the slowly emptying room. Dazing off into the sky, I felt strangely hallow and unsatisfied. Coming to my sense, I looked around the room; empty, just how I'm feeling right now. However, I'm curious why all the students left the classroom for lunch.

Feeling a tad famished, in my bag I looked for something to eat. Nothing. Growing infuriated, I turned my bag upside down on my desk and shook it. Books fell, so did pens and pencils; and food, no where to be found. Damn me, I was late today so I forgot to pack anything.

Fruitlessly shaking my bag the last thing that dropped was that cloth that Margery left me. It just laid there on top of my stuff; it's slight purple hue radiated from it which made it stick out from the rest of my stuff. I grabbed it and clenched it in my fist. I honestly had no idea whether to rip it of hold on to it; the slight hint for Margery's violet eyes reflects from these threads.

I took out my wallet and hid it in there. I looked around my wallet and noticed that I have enough money to purchase something. I finally left that damn empty classroom. The lunch room was about a minute away but every step, I hear students giggling, having fun. They were all eating lunch with someone else, but I have to eat alone once again.

I purchased a bowl or ramen. It was a pretty standard lunch I had to admit. I picked out an empty table near the window, perfect. As I sit down, I felt the warmness of the bowl flow around my arms and all I did was look out the window. I was about to dig in until I stroked across the locks of noodles. Blonde? Who else do I know is blonde? And like a playful ghost, my wallet fell from my pocket and that cloth flew out. I grabbed it and placed it on the table; all I did was sigh.

"You look lonely Keisaku," I heard a voice come out of nowhere. I turned and found my reflection on a pair of glasses. "Mind if I sit next to you?" the voice asked.

"Well Ike, I thought you would be with Yuji," I replied.

"Yuji, Shana, and Yoshida are all up on the roof," he said, "I was headed up there but I found you." I rolled my eyes at Ike and said nothing. He's always going around campus it's hard to find him actually settled.

He sat next to me and noticed, "The weather is nice today."

"Mhm," I really didn't care. It's just that, there was something bothering me. Through the tainted water in my bowl I looked at my own glazed stare. I more I looked at myself the more I just sucked in into my own emptiness.

Ike broke my trace as he said "Keisaku, I haven't seen you around lately. What are you up to."

I looked around. Honestly I had no idea what to say; quite frankly, it feels like I haven't been living a life at all. I stumbled on words trying to figure out what to say. "Living life I guess," gosh what a cliche line to say.

Ike gave me a stare and laughed. "I guess I am too," he replied. After that he looked out the window with a similar glazed look. It reminded me of myself; he had such an empty and yearning stare.

I was curious, "Ike, do you feel like you really aren't living a real life?"

He laughed, "Yeah at times," he didn't hesitate to answer. "To be honest there is someone who's creating meaning in my life," he continued as he shook his drink, "don't know why but when I'm with her, I don't feel so empty."

Sounds like love. Someone who swoops down and making meaning in your life? I guess its too late for me, no one gives a crap about me. I'm just a dreamer, I can't love at all. But yet, when I look at those sincere eyes of Ike, it seemed like there was some hope for me. I began to laugh to myself. Who'd fall in love with me; hell who would I fall in love for?

I lost my appetite and got up, "Ike I'm gonna take a walk for the rest of the break." All he did was nod. I couldn't resist but I had to say, "Tell Kasumi I said 'hi.'" He instantly jumped up in his seat and blushed bright red.

I started walking down the hall but all I could think about is what Ike said. I kept thinking what I'm really feeling. A creature like me, falling in love? I laughed at that thought. It was just my mind playing a joke on my heart.

Suddenly I hit someone on the way outside. "Satou what the hell are you doing," a familiar shrill voice called out. Oh God, I thought to myself, it is her. I blushed and jumped up.

I looked up and saw those piercing violet eyes and that elegant smile. "Margery-san, why are you here?"

She took my hand and dropped a box on it. "You left this at home Keisaku," she winked.

I opened it and a familiar scent beckoned to me. It was my lunch that I prepared! Can't believe I forgot this. But before I looked up she already had her back to me. She turned her head to me and gave me a smile and just walked away.

I really didn't think much about it. Well, that empty feeling in my stomach is gonna be filled now.


End file.
